A number of [[(3-pyridinyl)methylen]amino]oxy derivatives have been described in J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. I. (3), 984-7 (1981) and in J. Med. Chem. 7 (6), 824-6 (1964) as intermediates or as compounds having plant growth inhibitory and vitamin K activity.
In Swiss Patent No. 616,406 there are described a number of [[(3-pyridinyl)methylen]amino]oxy derivatives which are useful as lipid lowering and plant protective agents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,602 there are described a number of vinylcarboxylic acid derivatives with thromboxane A.sub.2 synthetase inhibitory properties.
In the Published European Patent Application No. 0,175,304, there are described [[(methylen)amino]oxy]propanoic acids.
The compounds of the present invention differ from the cited prior-art compounds by their capability of specifically inhibiting the enzymatic synthesis of thromboxane A.sub.2 and by the nature of the substituents attached to the [(methylen)amino]oxy group.